Misterios
by mely-radcliffe
Summary: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Ron han cambiado mucho. Engaños y desengaños. Historia llena de humor... NO SE LA PIERDAN! En el cap 3 hay 3 caps ya que son muy cortitos!... asi que veran mas
1. Celos

º(((--- Misterios---)))º  
  
Prologo  
  
Era una noche de verano en la casa de los Granger, el cielo oscuro... en una casa de muggles vivía una chica ya de 17 años que estaba a punto de ingresar a 7º año del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería... era Hermione Granger una chica que al principio no era mas que un castor devora libros que poco a poco, con sus 2 mejores amigos: Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, se fue transformando en una mujer diferente... ellos 2 la habían convencido varias veces para quebrantar las normas del colegio (por las cuales muy pocas veces los habían descubierto). Había dejado de estudiar tanto y ya no era motivo de burla para Draco Malfoy quien la insultaba continuamente por ser de sangre impura. Era un Slytherin bastante molesto y arrogante, ponía apodos a todos los que le molestaban... Nunca se separaba de Crabbe y Goyle quienes eran completamente estúpidos, estúpidos si... pero si alguien llegaba a molestar a su querido ''amo'' podían hacer papilla a cualquiera que se les cruce por la mente.  
  
Ella, con Harry y Ron eran enemigos supremos de Malfoy y sus ''amiguitos''... como Harry los llamaba, Harry ya no era ''la frente cortada'' (como lo llamaba Malfoy)era todo un papichulito (N/A: Harry siempre fue y será un papichulito) ya no era tan flaco esquelético, pero tampoco era un gordo fofo... tenia unos pectorales que ni les cuento!!! Se ve que habían ido al gimnasio, (N/A: digo 2 porque Ron estaba partible, habían obtenido iguales resultados... pero Harry estaba mucho mas fuerte que Ron) Hermione estaba hecha todo una... señorita.  
  
Snape ya no trataba tan mal a los Griffindor es mas ya ni protegía a sus Slys (se cree que la directora MC Gonagall, tenia algo que ver, Dumbledore había muerto, lo había matado un inodoro que explotaron los gemelos Weasley que salió volando por la ventana y le dio en su ''parte''... nadie se entero que los gemelos lo habían hecho) el profesor Snape ya daba puntos a Griffindor y se los restaba a Slytherin... HASTA IMPONIA CASTIGOS!!! Osea, a los Slys.  
  
Llegaba el gran día... el 15 de septiembre partían hacia Hogwarts en la plataforma 9 y 3 1/4 ... que era escondida tras una columna sólida de cemento entre las plataformas 9 y 10. Hermione, junto con Harry y Ron se reunían a comer en la casa de Harry... los Dursley habían muerto en un ataque de Voldemort y Harry se había ido a vivir a Grindmuld Place 12, herencia de Sirius Black su padrinohabia fallecido en unos de los ataques de su prima, Bellatrix, el se había quedado con Creecher, el elfo domestico desde los Black.  
-  
CAPITULO 1: CELOS  
  
Faltaba un día y se fueron a comprar sus cosas al callejón Diagon... (N/A: olvide mencionarlo... Ron y Hermione eran novios desde 5º año) Ron entra al pub las 3 escobas y se encuentra con... Hermione que le chantaba un beso mas o menos a Harry ante esto Ron, obviamente que su novia lo haya traicionarlo con su mejor amigo le caía como cubito de hielo por la garganta, como para igualar... agarro la chica que tenia mas a mano y se la beso al ''estilo francés'', resulto que no era simplemente una chica, era Pansy Parkinson... que en ese momento estaba de novia con Draco Malfoy... pero tambien resulta que Blaise Zabbini tambien estaba allí, el estaba muerto con ella, fue rápidamente y le dio una piña a Ron maomeno que le dejo un ojo morado y sangre que se le escurría por la nariz. Pansy a la cual le había gustado el beso... como para igualar lo dejo igual a Zabbini.  
  
Pero no solo Ron había visto esa escena si no que tambien Ginny tambien los había visto, en ese momento era la actual novia de Harry y no le hacia mucha gracia tambien se agarro a Seamus, que en ese momento estaba pasado de copas sacándose la camisa que la corbata la estaba revoleando, se lo tranzo ahí mismo tambien lo quiso ayudar a sacarse la camisa... cuando Harry se dio cuenta, Ginny estaba tirándose arriba de Seamus y Ron lo mismo con Pansy... pero ninguno pudo seguir justo entro Malfoy... no le gusto la situación se agarro a Hermione que estaba al lado y como si fuera poca cosa se la besa MAL!!! Todos querían estar iguales a sí que Harry se agarro a Parvati y Neville a Padma... al final todos terminaron metiéndose los cuernos, en pedo y celosos.  
(En pedo quiere decir, pasado de copas... es una palabra "obscena") Pero eso no fue todo entraron: MC Gonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Dippet Junior (era el tataranieto del antiguo director Dippet, ahora daría Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras) no fue ningún cambio para bien porque Snape se tranzo a MC Gonagall Y Flitwick a Dippet (eran medio raritos)... Madamm Rosmerta tenia que hacer algo les mando un hechizo ''DESEMPEDIZADOR'' , bueno... algo cambio pero no del todo... Los profesores que no estaban borrachos entraron a hacerlo y bueno todos los alumnos ya dejaron de serlo; los que ya no lo estaban no dejaron de besarse apasionadamente porque de cada cual al que habian besado se habian enamorado de ellos... incluso Pansy de Ron!...(jeje, lo que que pasa es que mando 2 hechizos a la vez y madam Rosmerta era medio squib y recién empezaba a hacer magia, le hecho un hechizo ''ENAMORA A QUIEN ESTAS BESANDO", cualquiera pero bue...)... luego salieron de las 3 escobas con sus ''nuevas parejas'' obvio, que Ron seguía amando a Hermione pero después de todo, Hermione ya empezaba a aburrirse de ''no hacer nada con Ron'', con Harry casi queda queda embarazada... Bueno, Ginny tambien con Seamus había onda... pero no habian hecho nada... salvo al otro día Ginny en el expreso de Hogwarts perdio su virginidad con Seamus. Y digamos que no estuvo mal.  
Hermione habia perdido su virginidad a los 15 años con Harry así que mucho no se puede hablar de Ginny... sus relaciones habian acabado por completo, se habian desasido muchas amistades y relaciones. Ya ni se hablaban el uno al otro... salvo los que no les habian metido los cuernos a otros.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Manden reviews!!! Este ff será un poco zafado asi que para los que no les guste este tipo de cosas NO LO LEAN!! para los fieles jodones A LEER LOS DEMAS CAPS Y DEJAR REVIEWS!  
dEDICATORIAS: a mis 2 bests friends... PIPU Y TONE!!! la s kiero pibas! no cambien!!!! y a la colo que esta caracteriazada con Ginny.  
MelyRadcliffe 


	2. La llegada a Hogwarts

**CAPITULO 2: La llegada a Hogwarts.**  
  
Harry estaba con Parvati y Neville con Padma en un bagon del expreso, Hermione con Draco, Crabbe y Goyle (Hermione ya tenia guardaespaldas), Pansy, Blaise y Ron en otro (Blaise estaba ahí porque:1º todos los vagones estaban ocupados, y 2º: Quería vigilarlos bien de cerca, para que Ron no se pase de listo con SU Pansy.  
Hermione seguia con la FRENTE DE LIBERACION DE LOS ELFOS DOMESTICOS (N/A: Vendria a ser la PEDDO pero no se como es el nombre completo) y durante 2 años no consiguio hacer afiliados, quizo convencer a Draco; él a muy duras penas aceptó... pues el tenía otros elfos domesticos ademas del viejo liberado Dobby habia tenido muchos elfos mas, accedio a liberarlos.  
  
Llegaron a Hogwarts... fueron conducidos por Treetles hacia el castillo, el gran salón estaba precioso, estaba adornado como todos los años pero a los chicos les encantaba por una sola razón: la comida.  
  
Antes de la cena MC GONAGALL tomó el pan y bendiciendolo lo comio, del mismo modo tomo el caliz y dando gracias lo bendijo... y se lo comio. Los pibes, que tenian hambre... casi se suben a la mesa grande que estaba llena de comida... imitando a Dumbledore, que en paz descanse dijo: A COMER!!! casi se devoraban los platos...  
  
-Bueno, quisiera decirles un par de cosas: 1º Quisiera anunciar a los premios anuales a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley...- anuncio la directora. El salon estallo en aplausos y vivas... y los 4 acalorados anualistas subieron a la gran mesa. La profesora MC GONAGALL les dijo: vayan al pasillo del tercer piso: se acuerdan donde estaba el perro que vigilaba la piedra filosofal? bueno, ahora es como un departamento...la contraseña es : MI QUERIDA AMIGA TATIN y podran entrar. Hay 2 habitaciones.- Pero no pudo seguir porque Ginny la interrumpio: PERO SI SOMOS 4!!! no me digan que...-.-Si Virginia hay una cama de 2 plazas en cada habitacion... pero ahora vayan a su casa y se daran cuenta de una pequeña sorpresita.- dijo la directora con aire misterioso...  
  
Harry y Hermione se miraron con complicidad... sabian lo que querian; mientras sedirigian hacia su casa se escucho la 2ª indicacion de la profesora:  
  
2º hay una profesora nueva de Transformaciones es...Cho Chang. Es la jefa de la casa Griffindor-dijo Mc Gonagall, el salón estalló en aplausos.  
  
y 3º queridos alumnos: me temo anunciarles que el profesor Snape ya no vendra a dar clases...- casi toda la escuela salvo los Slytherin gritaban emocionados... QUE CHEVERE!!! o, NAAAA!!! ESTAS BROMEANDO?!! QUE BUENO-  
La profesora no le dio importancia a esto y siguio hablando: -El profesor Florentino Ruperto Dippet sera el nuevo jefe de la casa Slytherin y profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Los Slytherin aplaudieron pero a regañadientes; ellos querian a Snape. El nuevo profesor de pociones será Fred Weasley Harry se quedo con la boca abierta al igual que Ginny, Hermione y Draco... y por eso distraidos se chocaron a Filch y a su gata, la señora Norris. -  
**_Agradezco a todos los que me mandaron reviews y les digo que no les puedo contestar ahora porque estoy con la tarea hasta arriba y estos capitulos estan escritos desde hace mucho. Kisses Manden reviws gente!  
Mely-Radcliffe_**


	3. Reabilitacion

CAPITULO 3: REABILTACION  
  
Filch dijo: - Reabilitaron los castigos violentos, vengan-  
Los condujo hacia su oficina donde tenia muy bien engrasadas unas 5 cadenas. Los obligo a pasar detras del escritorio y los colgó del techo. Saco una lata y un latigo de el armario... sonrió maliciosamente y dijo... -Mi juego favorito... escregutos de cola explosiva en cuerpo ajeno.-... y como si no lo hubiera hecho en años les puso 10 escregutos a cada uno y empezó por fila.-Primero las damas... muajajaja.- Agarro a Hermione que es la que tenia adelante, solto 4 escregutos gigantes sobre la cabeza de Hermione e inmediatamente los bichos empezaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo (N/A: Cuando digo todo su cuerpo quiero decir todo su cuerpo...)los que estaban mas proximos a las caderas empezaron a explotar y Filch le daba a los de la espalda... al final de la escena Hermione quedo ella bosta (N/A: quiere decir caca de caballo)llena de quemaduras y latigazos marcados... -Ahora la señorita Weasley... va a pagar muy caro por sus hermanos gemelos...- y repitio la escena... pero no pudo seguir porque aparecio MC Gonagall en la puerta, -EXPELIARMUS!!!- Grito la directora... - TE LO ADVERTI FILCH!! NO PUEDES EMPLEAR LOS CASTIGOS PROHIBIDOS! MIRA COMO HAS DEJADO A ESTAS NIÑAS!!! TE LO ADVIERTO FILCH... UNA MAS Y PAGARAS MUY CARO!!!- dijo muy enojada y llena de furia, desato a las chicas levitando hacia la enfermeria...-Harry, Draco... vengan a mi despacho tengo que anunciarles algo... la acompañaron hacia la enfermeria y despues la siguieron.  
LA COLA LESS!!! Dijo la profesora y de una gran gargola salio una escalera de caracol... Harry y Draco se miraron tentados y sorprendidos. MC GONAGALL no les hizo caso, y los hizo pasar el despacho estaba lleno de bombachas y corpiños tirados por todos lados... tuvo que hacer un espacio en la silla para poder dejar asientos libres para Potter y Malfoy.  
-  
CAPITULO 4: LA NOTICIA  
  
-Saben porqué Severus Snape no viene a dar clases?- preguntó Mc Gonagall -Supongo que lo hecharon- dijo Harry -No Potter, porqué cree eso?-Mc Gonagall -1º nos trataba malisimamente mal, 2º siempre protegia a sus favoritos dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Malfoy,  
3º nunca nos daba puntos a los Gryffindors... y por muchisimas razones mas que no vale la pena mensionar- Dijo Harry como sacandose un peso de encima -Eso cree?-preguntó -Si- dijo Harry como diciendo ¿me estas punkendo?(punkear significa hacer una broma de mal gusto)  
-No, pero sin embargo te prohibo que hables asi de Snape delante mio.  
Severus ha desparecido, se esfumo... depues de las 3 escobas no lo vi mas.-dijo moqueando Minerva -Por que lloras?-preguntó Malfoy sin entender -Porque yo lo amo!!!-casi grita Mc Gonagall Harry pensó... que le habra visto al cabello de cerdo explotado??? (por el pelo graciento) (un apodo que le puso Harry.  
-Profe... creo que se donde esta...- dijo Malfoy.  
-Sabes Malfoy???- preguntó demoniaca la profe.  
Harry lo miro como diciendole... TU LE DICES Y TE MANDO EL PEOR HECHIZO QUE RECIBISTE EN TU VIDA!  
-No... creo que no. dijo Malfoy, Si lo sabia y muy bien -Yo creo que si... dijo una afónica y fria voz -Malfoy se quedó pasamado, y la profe se desmayo, Harry lo miro impresionado... ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPITULO 5: EL ESPECTRO DE LO QUE ERA...  
  
-tu estas?..., pregunto Harry -Ah, Hola Harry...A que te refieres? pregunto el de la voz -Eres tu?... casi se cae sentado... ese pelo era inconfundible... - casi se larga a llorar Harry -Me traisionaste! y ahora mira lo que soy!!! ERAS MI...Avanzo Pero Harry se sorprendio al ver que ''eso'' se dirigia hacia Malfoy y no hacia el -Her... her... hermione!!! perdoname! no quise hacerlo, ella me obligo!!suplicó Malfoy  
  
FLASH BACK DE MALFOY  
  
cuando estaba con hermione en el compartimiento en el expreso, alguien lo llamo hacia afuera... DRAAAAAAAACOOO ESTAS AHI? Draco salio...era Pansy, y se llevo a Malfoy a la parte de los prefectos; Hermione los siguio sigilosamente hacia donde estaban, ella no podia creer lo que veía... estaban haciendo ''ESO''... muy afligida fue a otro compartimiento en el que estaba Harry y como no lo hacia hace mucho... por alguna de las coincidencias de la vida entró Malfoy, no dijo nada y se fue...  
  
FLASH BACK DE MALFOY  
  
-Bu, bu, buennn, bueno pero igual tu mucho no puedes hablar-dijo Malfoy -A QUÉ TE REFIERES?!!!-Gritó Hermione -A que tuviste relaciones con Potter!!-Malfoy -Lo hice porque queria desquitarme!!-dijo llena de furia la Granger -Ademas de ser mas apuesto que tu, lo hace mejor!!!-prosiguio Malfoy ante esto corrio hacia el espectro y le pregunto... Como es que has muerto?  
-Yo... no estoy muerta, JAJAJAJAJA es un hechizo, pero igual... me ayudo a descubrirte querido Drackito. dijo re tentada Hermione -QUE?! ejemmm, digo... bueno... yo lo sabia desde un principio.- dijo metiendo la pata -Si, claro...ven... lo acerco y le dio lo que parcia un vaso de agua El se lo bebio toditito -Habla... que sientes por Parkinson?  
-No lo se... siento que me tiene controlado, bueno, sí lo esta haciendo... si no, me dijo que le diría a todos que yo soy gay.  
Hermione casi se cae sentada... de verdad?  
-Bueno... la verdad que si, pero Ron, Crabbe y Goyle tambien lo son.  
-okey, porqué no me lo habias dicho?  
-Porque Pansy me tenia amenazado!  
-Bueno... ya es tiempo de que te diga la verdad.  
-QUE?! Grito loca Hermione -Era broma!!! al parecer hiciste mal Veratiserum-dijo Draco riendose a carcajadas.  
-TE VOY A MATAR!!!... dijo Hermione avanzando hacia el.  
-EXPELIARMUS! gritó Malfoy.  
Hermione salió despedida por los aires y cayó sobre un monton de bombachas.  
-ERA BROMA!!! AL DEMONIO CONTIGO!!!gritó Hermione y diciendo esto se fue.  
Draco y Harry la siguieron, dejando a MC GONAGALL tirada ahi.  
-Detente!!! gritó Malfoy, Hermione no le hizo caso y siguio caminando.  
Harry se adelantó y la detuvo por el brazo.-Que piensas que haces?  
-Me voy a dormir, con tu permiso... dijo Hermione molesta y salió corriendo -ES VERDAD QUE SOY GAY!!!gritó Malfoy,- PORQUE CREES QUE WEASLEY NO HA TENIDO RELACIONES CONTIGO!  
-DEJAME EN PAZ!!! gritó Hermione y nadie le habló más hasta que llegaron al ''departamento.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!: Le dedico a la Pipu estos caps porque ella es la que los puso para que uds los lean... es que yo no he podido y ella me ha hecho el favor.

Dejen Reviews!!!


End file.
